God Rock
The God Rock is currently the sixth best weapon and tool in the game (and the best weapon and tool that can be obtained by crafting) as of the update which gave Momsrgamerstoo exclusive weapons, surpassed by the Magnetite Stick, Emerald Stick and The Meatmaker. It was recently surpassed by The Moneymaker and The Binary Blade. Players can’t drop it or sell it in the Market (removed), just like the normal Rock. However, you lose it when you die, like any normal tool. The God Rock used to be 1 Mojo point but has since been updated to cost 3 Mojo points. The God Rock is considered really good in PvP. It does 100 damage to people without armor or lower armor. (Most) Lower tiers of armor (steel or lower) only require two hits from the God Rock to die — making it very deadly. Usage It does 100 damage to mobs & players, does 30 damage to structures and 20 damage towards resources (ores AND tree related resources), the same amount of damage an entire server with the normal Rock would. Crafting recipe Its crafting recipe can be unlocked by buying it for 3 Mojo points. 9 crystals and 10 gold bars Appearance The God Rock when seen looks like a glowing orb similar to Essence, but when looked at more closely, you can see a Rock shape. The rock looks like Essence when seen from a distance. It's also noticeably glowing yellow, and so is the surface yellow, making it "god-like". This style is also copied by the other God Items. In reality, it is just a simple glowing rock. When compared to the regular/starter rock, it's a bit larger in size. Tips * It is recommended to get this as your first Mojo item because: ** The God Rock makes leveling up much easier, but the God Pickaxe is much more effective, both for damage to resources and cost. ** Since it can replace any tools, you would no longer need to farm ores and make other kinds of tools, thus making it so you can keep less rare bars/ores in your inventory. ** It can be used to intimidate defenders/attackers, making them stop or back off. ** Having this without any armor is a bad idea, as a player with bow could kill you easily. Trivia * It is ironic for this to be the best obtainable weapon in the game simply because its a recolored & re-textured Rock, similar to the Crystal Stick which is the fourth best obtainable weapon and Magnetite Stick which is the 3rd best weapon. * Although the best obtainable tool in the game, the God Rock couldn't mine certain minerals like ores or chop certain trees (Such as the [http://booga-booga-roblox.wikia.com/wiki/Ancient_Tree Ancient Tree]) upon its debut update, unlike every other weapon which was capable of this with no problem. It was only then on May 31st, 2018 5 after said debut, that the God Rock could mine everything in-game. * The player loses this weapon on death, just like any normal tool/weapon. * It is a 2-hit kill with a person with no armor to Steel Armor, 3 hit kill with Adurite Armor to Emerald armor, and a 6-hit kill on God Armor, proving its name to be one of the strongest obtainable weapons. * Despite being the strongest obtainable weapon in the game, it would still take an entire server of players with god rocks more than a week to kill the Dancing Shelly because of the fact all Shelly mobs are considered resources. * Before, it was invisible in your hotbar which made players who did not know this panic, desperately looking for it in their inventory. This was also invisible in your bag/inventory. It has been fixed in the Void update. * It is possible that Soybeen made it the strongest obtainable weapon in the game as a joke since the Crystal Stick (another recolored weapon) was once the best weapon. * This has the same crafting recipe as the God Hut, another Mojo item. * It has been recently increased in its Mojo Price. The old amount cost only 1 Mojo Point, and now it is 3, making some people wish they got it before the update instead of other Mojo Items. * Unlike the rest of the God set, the God Rock, along with the God Bag, are white instead of yellow. * The crafting recipe used to be different, having only 9 gold bars and 3 crystal instead of 30 gold bars and 9 crystals. The most recent recipe is 10 gold and 3 crystal. * To prank your friends, you can use a lemon to imitate a God Rock. Category:Mojo Items Category:Melee Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Crystal Items Category:Golden Items Category:Rocks Category:Crystal Category:Useables Category:Top-Tier Category:God Items